the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lampstead
Lampstead is a fiefdom of Eragonia, on the border of Corrivalia ''in Arborea. It is a mile from Rhodes and twenty miles from St. David's Grotto, and a well-maintained Dinamid-era cobblestone road leads from Rhodes through Lampstead and winds down the hills surrounding the Attilines rivers. Lampstead encompasses the hills south of the Attilines that separate ''Eragonia and Corrivalia. Because it is south of the Attilines, Lampstead is usually included as a commune of Eragonia. Lampstead was once a place inhabited by giants, and the humans who lived in Rhodes held tenuous peace with them. The area's name, "lampstead," is a term translated from earlier versions including lamestede, which literally means "Lamp Estate." This designation comes from the now-destroyed Sasken that stood on its eastern border, which at night would give off enough light that it could illuminate the sky of Rhodes. Between Lampstead and Rhodes is the Stone Colossus, which can be found along the Dinamid road. Though the petrified giant is visible from the mountains of Rhodes, the view of Lampstead is greatly obscured by mountains and cannot be seen. Economy As it has been historically, Lampstead is mostly made up of smaller fiefs which grow a variety of fruits, including the blue grapes of which Eragonia is known for. Lampstead, being at one of the lowest elevations where such grapes occur, often distill their wine for long periods of time to make sherry, as the grapes produced in Lampstead are viciously tart. Lampstead is also known for sour cherry, which they use to produce liqueurs. The Mountebank sour cherry cultivar unique to the area has a darker mahogany trunk and larger fruits than other sour cherry trees. For that reason, most of the fiefs of Lampstead grow sour cherry, though not exclusively. Lampstead liqueur, called sharbat, also mixes in myrtle from Eragonia. Notable locations Red Spring A spring high in the hills of Lampstead, near the ruins of the Sasken, is a popular spot for young people and newlyweds called the Red Spring. A large forest of Mountebank sour cherry surrounds the spring, and during the fall and spring, its dark red leaves from which it gets its name fall on the spring and cover every inch of the water. On one side of the Red Spring is the manor home belonging to the House of Poshinoti, elves whose settlement of Lampstead predates even the giants. They are reserved and do not entertain visitors to their estate, though simply visiting the Red Spring won't incur retaliation. Lazoma Gate The "iron gate" of Lampstead is perched on a stony cliff face overlooking Lampstead, out of reach from the Dinamid road and accessible only by a drawbridge. Lazoma Gate is most noted for having one of the oldest standing places of worship, the Crystal Room, which the castle is built around. Today, as a church, much of it has been replaced with marble and wood, but its inner chambers remain the same as when it was first constructed: carved of multicolor crystals and denoting some other purpose besides worship. Lazoma Gate is quite small for a castle in the area, especially a place that has seen so much war. It is only six rooms and three floors, though its courtyard and church are detached and expand for some two hundred yards. Category:Fiefdom